


The Rubber Boy Next Door

by sunshineduos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Dark, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grooming, Hatred, Law/Doflamingo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Luffy/Doflamingo, Promises, Rape, Secret Relationship, Torture, Trapped, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: Law had been tortured ever since Doflamingo caught him when he tried to escape once Corazon force-fed him the devil fruit. He suffered for two years, being trapped in a room and Doflamingo coming in and doing as he pleased. But as he started to hear laughter through the air vent above his bed, Law decided to see who else was trapped under Doflamingo's clutches. To his surprise, Law saw a boy who was not suffering like he had been, in fact, he was happy. Except, everything was not what it seemed to be.(currently on hiatus)





	1. Caged Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. The ages confused the hell out of me, no lie. But I decided whatever. Still not caught up with the show. Anyways, Luffy and Law are four years apart. Law suffers a lot. And I wanted to make the ending interesting by entering kid Luffy. Also, this story had been in my mind for a few weeks and decided to write it. It'll be kinda long. (Sorry for any errors)
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated!

On a snowy day, Law lost everything. He lost the ability to swim after he swallowed the op-op fruit, which gave him the ability to take out his Amber Lead disease. Then, he was forced to run away from the supposed people that he trusted. But the major one that hit Law the most was losing Corazon, the only person that ever cared for him since his family's death. 

And it was all Doflamingo's fault. 

Everything had been going well, at least well enough for Law to be managing. He had been training and causing chaos throughout various locations with the Donquixote family. Law hadn't care what happened to him—he was going to die in three years, after all. However, it changed once he had bonded with Corazon. 

Deep down Law had a reason to live again, and it was ironic since his death had been around the corner. Much to Law's disbelief, Corazon had saved his life by making him eat, by force, the devil fruit. The cost had been Corazon's life. 

Now Law was on the run, and he tried to get away from Doflamingo. But it seemed fate had other plans... Doflamingo found him days later in the middle of the forest. Law was resting behind a large tree when he suddenly felt sharp strings wrapped around his limbs. The more he struggled, the more he bled. 

 _He_  found Law. 

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Law hissed. There was a sudden pressure around his neck, and it prompted Law to gasp. 

"Is that any way to treat someone who cared for you for two years, Law?" He smirked, then stalked towards the angered boy. "You've caused a mess. And I had to clean them." He raised Law with his strings. "I killed Corazon because he stole something from me... you don't happen to have it, right?" The strings tugged on his arms, but the one on his neck had loosened. 

Law gulped. Doflamingo didn't know the truth. Maybe he could get out of this. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he lied. He was rewarded with pressure increasing ten times around his neck. Law began to choke, gasping for any remaining air. 

"I don't like liars." Doflamingo heard a seagull above him. As he gazed up in the sky, a wicked idea formed in his head. "Perhaps, I'm being too cruel." Law coughed once the string disappeared. If he could move his arms he'd be soothing his aching neck. 

"Y-You're..." Law panted before continuing, "a monster." 

Doflamingo hummed, ignoring the comment. "I guess I'll just have to see for myself if you have the fruit or not." He turned to the left side, heading away from the forest. 

Law frowned. Then he panicked as he was forced to follow him. What was Doflamingo planning? Law had no clue until he caught a glimpse of the ocean. Fear washed over him, now he knew what the older man was about to do. 

"W-Wait! Stop!" Law shouted. He couldn't swim. Was this a test? 

Doflamingo stopped at the edge of the cliff and then made the strings vanish as he grabbed Law by the back of his shirt. "What do you say you go for a swim? Unless you have something to say." He let his body be dangled, five meters below the ocean. 

Tears could be seen in his eyes, but still, Law didn't beg for his life. "Go to hell!" Then he was dropped. His body became heavy upon contact with the sea water. Law felt his energy decreasing and his limbs unable to move.  _Maybe it's better this way._ He stopped fighting and let it be. 

He never thought Doflamingo would fish him out like nothing, with a scowl planted on his lips. He threw Law down, who was coughing and wheezing in pain. But that didn't refrain Doflamingo from grasping his short hair. Law refused to scream. 

"So, you do have it. Looks like I'll have to keep you alive," Doflamingo growled. He let go of Law, then pondered. 

Law gritted his teeth and scratched the ground hard enough to make marks. 

"I'll just have to keep you locked up until you're old enough to perform the surgery." He stood in front of him and got down in one knee while wearing this trademark grin. Law hated it. 

"I will never do it!" Law spat. 

"Oh, Law. I'm not giving you a choice." He raised his hand, and in one swift motion, his closed into his palm. 

Law started choking again as the string returned around his neck. He tried to pry it off but the damn string was deep in his flesh, this time leaving a cut that would surely scar. Law glared at Doflamingo, mentally swearing vengeance. Then he was engulfed in darkness once there was no air to breath. 

   
 

Slowly, his eyes cracked open, and Law wondered if he was dead. But he wasn't. Law sat upright and crawled back until he hit a wall. He was in a room—that was nearly empty—with only a book case and a small desk in the right side. Law breathing was erratic, and he attempted to breath slow. Where was he? 

He moved, causing the bed to creak below him. Law glanced down. It was a single, torn bed with metal bars in the headboard. It reminded Law of bed for prisoners. Was that what he was? A prisoner? 

His neck had an itchy sensation. He reached to scratch it, but upon feeling gauze. He stopped. Law caressed his neck and nape. It had been treated, he thought. 

Law also realized that his hat was long gone. The only thing that he had left of his family. He forced himself not to cry, now wasn't the time. It's gone and there's nothing he could do about it. 

All he wanted was to find a way out of this place. 

Observing the room, he noted that there was one narrow window, with bars covering it. A wall clock hung above the door. The room was made out of concrete, making it way harder for Law to escape. It was spacious above rather than the ground itself. Thirteen feet above him, there was a vent. Nothing useful would help him in there. 

Law was fucked. 

"I'm going to get out of here," he promised himself. He was twelve years old. Corazon force fed him the fruit so he could keep living. Law wasn't going to make his death be in vain. He had to think of something. 

For the next two hours, Law did all he could do. He checked the exit, only to be locked from the outside. It had been hard to break. He had tried the vent, but it was screwed shut. He was permanently stuck. 

As he was brainstorming, he was interrupted by the doing swinging open. Doflamingo. 

"Look who's awake." 

Law growled. "Let me out of here! I'm not going to do what you want me to!" 

Doflamingo licked his lips as he strode towards him. "Have I ever told you that you looked adorable?" 

It took a few seconds for Law to process the question before something inside warned him to run. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He bolted to the corner of the room, his back against the wall. "Get away from me!" 

"While you can't do the surgery now..." he trailed off, "there are other ways to make yourself useful." 

Law's eyes widened, body shaking in fear. He knew where this was going. "I'm just a kid!" he cried. 

"In the pirate world, there are no  _innocents_. You of all people should know that, Law." Then he dragged him to bed. Law kicked and screamed, scratching Doflamingo's arms. 

"Don't do this!" 

Doflamingo tied his arms with strings and then placed them above his head. He easily torn his shirt. "I know you're a virgin. I could be gentle if you behave," he whispered close to his ear before biting it. 

Law thrashed around, purposely elbowing him in the face. 

"Fuck you," Law cussed. He received a slap, then a hand grasped his neck—and the action caused Law to wince. He was still hurt there. Law glared at Doflamingo, then said, "Do you worst. I'll never submit to the likes of you." 

Veins popped out of Doflamingo's forehead, and Law was sure that if he didn't have his red sunglasses on, he would see a black look. Law bit his lips when Doflamingo pulled down his pants. He would not beg, he would not beg. That was his mantra. 

The hand was removed from his throat, and for a moment it seemed like it was a good sign. Except it wasn't. Doflamingo turned Law around, shamefully displaying himself to him. 

Law's mantra began to fade as he begged. "No—No stop! I don't want this! Please! I'll behave!" He heard a zipper and the bed dipping. Law glanced over his shoulder but his head was forced back forward by Doflamingo's ability. 

"You had your chance. I hope after this you've learned a valuable lesson." And he thrust into Law with no preparations. 

Screaming echoed throughout the room. Pain coursed through Law's body. He felt like his insides were splitting. He sobbed. His elbows couldn't support his arms anymore and his face landed on the disgusting mattress. 

And it didn't stop there as Doflamingo continued assaulting his body. It went ongoing for what felt like hours to Law—when in reality—it was around twenty minutes. Law didn't have the strength anymore to scream. He stopped fighting it. 

Once Doflamingo came, he pulled out, then cold-heartedly laugh. He released the strings that kept Law bound. Law's body tremble as he cried, feeling sick to his stomach. 

"Don't define me again," Doflamingo threatened. He fixed his outfit and turned to leave. He slowed his steps as he heard Law mutter something. 

"I'm going to kill you one day," he said deadly. 

Doflamingo chuckled. "I'll be waiting then." He left, but his presence still lingered in the room. 

   
 

For two years Law suffered with Doflamingo. Getting assaulted every few days. Law turned cold and hateful. He got a beaten when he went against Doflamingo. And it happened a lot. Law had pride and would always fight back, not caring the consequences. 

He wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Damn Doflamingo. He gave a good punch to Law. It's a shame he had grown used to the pain. Now he hardly screamed, just grunt. 

Law looked different as well. He got taller. He lost his childish features—something Doflamingo would state. At least Doflamingo had the decency to get him a set of clothes whenever he got bigger. 

As Law closed his eyes, he heard a soft laugh. Again. Lately, he's been hearing a kid's laughter. Four months, to be precise. He was believing to think he had gone crazy since there was no one around. 

Instead of dwelling on it, Law focused on his devil fruit power. He had been secretly working on it the past years, without Doflamingo knowing. Law figured out that he could levitate objects for a short time. He tested it on books, one by one. Five were currently his limit. His palm could create a ring of wind; however, Law still was not sure what it does. He could also switch two objects in each other's places. 

He mainly knew was that he could remove things from his body. Like he did with the Amber Lead disease. Other than that, he didn't know what else his ability was capable of. 

Sighing, Law stared at the ceiling, then at the time. It was near seven-thirty. Doflamingo would come back tomorrow at six. Law realized that the man came around the same time, as if it had become a routine. Then again, it had. 

The sun was gone, thus it got dark in the room. Law drifted into sleep, thinking about sweet memories. 

Morning came by quickly; Law had been reading by the desk. It was the only thing he could do: read. It made time go faster. He turned the page. Law had lost count how many books he had read since he was thrown in this room. If he behaved Doflamingo rewarded him with a new book, or sometimes candy. 

Hours went by when he heard the same laugh. 

Law huffed. Where was it coming from? 

He put his ear against the wall, hoping to hear it again. Nothing. Law gazed around his surroundings, then up, until his eyes landed on the vent. There! It had to be coming from there. 

Law tried to reach to the vent, although he was still short. He could touch the vent if he jumped on the bed, but now he couldn't open it due to the screws being, well, screwed. He turned towards the bookcase. Then he got an idea. 

Tossing the books on the ground, Law maneuvered it until it landed on the bed. Then he used it as stairs, climbing the shelf parts, carefully. Once he was face to face from the vent, he attempted to unscrew the bolts with his fingers. Didn't work. He did something else. Putting his palms over the bottom screw, he tried to pull them out. Again, nothing. He concentrated harder. 

And it worked. The bolts fell below the bed. Law nodded, amazed. 

Instead of pulling the thing apart, Law decided to lift it up so Doflamingo wouldn't find out. That way he could close it easily. He crawled inside, now being able to hear a voice more clearly as he approached deeper into the pathway. 

The passage was roomy, yet dusty, and it almost caused Law to sneeze. He stopped when he saw another passage to the right, but Law continued going straight as he saw a fan blades blocking the second way. Yeah, he didn't want to get chopped. 

The giggles grew louder and louder; reaching the end of the passage, Law saw another boy. His eyes widened at the size of the room, filled with toys and games. The color of the walls was pink, like Doflamingo's feather mantle. Law was speechless. The boy appeared to be nine or older. 

Law could feel anger coursing through his veins. He was getting tortured everyday while this kid was leaving the life. He was drawing and laughing. Law let out a frustrated sigh, forcing himself to calm down. 

"I can't wait to show this to Doffy!" the boy said, happily. He raised his drawing and danced around. 

Law was beyond confused. Although, he was a bit relieved that the voice wasn't in his head like he had thought. So he had been hearing this kid for the past few months. He wondered how he got here. 

Peering through the vent to see around the room, Law caught a glimpse of a name on the wall. He read it. 

The boy below him was named Luffy.  

 


	2. First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! Next one might be where trouble and romance starts. Who knows! Thoughts?
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated.

Law was back in his room. He had put everything where it was, as if he had never gone through the vent. Many thoughts filtered across his mind: Where did that kid come from? Why was he happy being with Doflamingo? 

Taking a deep breath, Law sat at the edge of the bed, wondering what he should do now. He had to know more about the boy—even though he already hated him for getting special treatment. He couldn't make assumptions because there weren't much Law could come up with. 

"Luffy..." he mused. 

As he flopped back onto the pillow and gazed at the closed vent, Law decided that he should observe for the time being. 

The next time he saw Luffy... he wasn't alone. He was with Doflamingo. Law didn't know whether to be disturbed or stunned at the sight of them playing together. For hours even. 

"Did you get me something, Doffy?" Luffy asked, eyes wide and filled with excitement. 

"It depends." He crouched down to the young boy's height. "Were you a good boy?" Doflamingo's smirk made Law swallow. While Luffy was used to it in a good way, Law was tormented by it. 

"I have been!" Luffy nodded, eagerly. 

Doflamingo hummed, like he was debating if he should believe him. Then he pulled something out of his pocket, revealing a hat too familiar to Law. 

 _That bastard! He stole my hat!_ Law had to grind his teeth so he wouldn't scream. But he was boiling in the inside. 

"Wow!" Luffy laughed as Doflamingo placed it on his head, fixing and tugging his hair inside. "I love it! So soft." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Luffy blinked, then gasped. "Oh yeah!" He wrapped his arms around him, and Law watched closely, as Luffy kissed him on the cheek. Why did he do that? 

Doflamingo chuckled, soft and genuine. Not his usual loud, obnoxious sound. He rose, much to Luffy's disappointment. 

"You're leaving?" He pouted, clutching on the edge of the hat's sides, pulling them down to hide his eyes. "Why do you have to go?" Luffy muttered. 

"I'm going to do pirate business." Doflamingo winked. "Don't you want me to be a famous pirate?" 

Luffy peeked from underneath the hat, then nodded. 

"Good boy." Luffy laughed when Doflamingo ruffled his head, hair coming out of the beanie. He stared at the small boy from behind his red sunglasses, a wide smirk planted on his lips, before heading to the door. 

"Bye, Doffy!" 

With widen eyes, Law rushed back to his room. He had a feeling that Doflamingo would come see him next. He didn't have much time left. Law fell clumsily out and onto the bed. He fixed everything back where it should be, then right on cue, the door opened. 

"Don't you look happy to see me?" Doflamingo cold-heartedly chuckled. 

   
 

Law's lips quivered. He was hurting—that was not new—but he wasn't left with any marks this time. No scratch marks. No bruises. No bleeding skin. 

It was as if Doflamingo was in a good mood. He was gentle in his own fucked up way. 

Law was pretty sure it was because of Luffy. 

   
 

It was weird watching Luffy. He wasn't a damn stalker. Law was just curious, he kept telling himself that. It went on like that for a month. Law quietly in the vent and Luffy playing with ridiculously large stuff animals. 

Strangely, it had become a routine, and then Law made a shocking discovery. If Luffy made Doflamingo angry in any way, or if Luffy was pissed at him... Law was the one to pay for the price. 

Why did he have to suffer? 

Sighing, Law stared at his cut fingers; the strings had been tightened around them. This had to stop. He didn't know how much more he could take. Nothing was worth living like this. 

He cried that night. Wondering if he would ever be free like Corazon wanted him to be. 

But something had changed. Law let Luffy in, by  _accident_. 

He was behind Luffy's vent. He had been messing around with his power. He hadn't learned any new tricks—or at least that's what he thought before he created a small blue orb, bigger than his hand. That was new. Without thinking, he flicked his fingers, and then his body harshly hit against the vent, breaking it. 

Law groaned as he landed on the ground. Slowly, he sat up and blinked, unaware that the ten year old was practically in front of him. When Law did realize, he gasped and backed away, however, this prompted the kid to follow him. 

"Who are you?" he asked. Then he smiled and then introduced himself. "I'm Luffy!" 

Law swallowed before dashing where he fell. He climbed the furniture and almost succeeded in getting inside the vent, if it wasn't for Luffy clutching his leg. Both stumbled down. 

"Let go!" Law hissed. 

Luffy didn't. 

"No way! Why are you leaving?" Luffy crawled on him, pouting. "Let's play something! Be my friend!" 

Eye twitching, Law pushed the kid off, then said, "Are you this friendly with everybody?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

Law scowled. "Because you never know who's the person you're talking to." 

Luffy tilted his head. He didn't understand the teenager. Then he laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling Law up easily. "I know what will cheer you up!" He led Law towards a tiny table. 

It was strange that Law wasn't bothered by Luffy's hand touching his—then again, he was the second person to touch him who wasn't Doflamingo. He hated to admit it, but Law was secretly touch starved for affection. And Luffy was giving it to him. 

Luffy pressed his shoulders, forcing him down onto the chair. Law peered as the boy brought sweets to him. "Here, have some. Doffy brought me these yesterday. I don't mind sharing." 

The nickname sent a shiver down Law's spine. He would never understand how someone like Luffy could like Doflamingo. He was a monster. The devil. 

"Law." 

"Huh?" Luffy said. 

"My name is Law," he addressed, then glared at Luffy. "You cannot tell Doflamingo about me." 

Luffy's lips curved downward. "Why?" 

"If you can't do that, then we can't be friends—" 

"No!" he screamed. "I won't say a word. I swear." 

Law believed him. "Good. Now, how did you get here, Luffy?" He desperately wanted to know. 

Luffy hummed, thinking. "I don't remember much. I was being chase by a pirate when Doflamingo saved me. I thought he was amazing!" He opened a pack of cookies and took a seat beside Law. 

He refrained from disagreeing, instead asking, "You don't miss your home?" 

"Of course I do. I miss my big brother, Ace." Luffy glanced at the cookie, suddenly not feeling hungry as he thought about his family. His home. "But Doflamingo said if I go with him, I can be a famous pirate. Like him." 

Law processed the information. It sounded like Luffy was kidnapped. In other words, he was trapped like Law. 

"Do you believe you'll see Ace again?" 

Luffy nodded vehemently. "Yes! I was promised to return home once I learn how to fight. Ace will be so jealous!" He giggled, much to Law's horror. The poor boy was naive. He was never going to return home. 

"What about your family?" Luffy wondered. 

That shook Law from his thoughts; he lowered his eyes down as he felt a pang of pain in his heart. "I have no family," he attempted to say it harshly, but it came out hoarse. "I have no one." 

Suddenly, Luffy embraced him, and if it was even possible, stretched two times around him. It was only natural that Law freaked out. 

"What the fuck?" He writhed to get away but Luffy wouldn't budge. Law's breathing turned into pants, his heart racing as he was being held against his will. Like what Doflamingo would do. 

However, he mildly calmed down when Luffy said, "I'll be your best friend! That way you won't ever have to be alone." 

Taking a few deep breaths—he didn't want to scare Luffy—he eyed his stretching limbs instead. "You ate a devil's fruit," he stated. 

"I did when I was seven. But it wasn't my fault—" 

Law tensed, waiting to hear Doflamingo's name. How could that bastard make a kid eat a devil fruit? Kind of ironic since Corazon did the same thing, but only to save Law’s life. 

"—it was on the counter taunting me! I didn't know what it was until I ate it," Luffy laughed. "It's gum-gum fruit. Pretty cool, huh? I can stretch really long. Want to see?" 

The older teen didn't have a chance to respond as Luffy released him. Then he proceeded to extend his arm a pretty good five meters. Impressive. It's no wonder Doflamingo took him. Luffy had eaten it young. Law was a bit relieved that the monster had nothing to do with Luffy's ability. It made sense since Luffy had recently arrived nearly six months ago. 

"Oh, and bullets bounce off me!" 

That's useful to know, Law decided. 

"How did that come to be?" 

"Ace almost got shot by some mean people. I shielded him. I really thought I was going to die, but I didn't." Luffy grinned. "Turns out my rubber body can ric- ricoshot," he struggled to say. 

Law's brows furrowed, thinking. "You mean ricochet?" 

"Yeah, that!" 

As Law was going to ask another thing, his stomach growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Erm... Sorry," he muttered, looking elsewhere. He hadn't eaten much lately, more like couldn't. Law believed he was starving himself without even knowing. Was that even possible? 

"Why? You're hungry. Nothing wrong with that, Traffy." 

Narrowing his eyes, Law scoffed at the stupid nickname. Well, that made him look up again. Then his face softened when Luffy offered him more snacks by pushing it his way. 

"You have to eat. Otherwise, you're not going to have strength." 

So Law ate. Junk food, nonetheless, but for Law it was like heaven—to actually eat something that wasn't sloppy or can food. 

Luffy propped his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands, smiling at Law. 

He had met kids in his life, all conniving and twisted, filled with either anger or envy. But Law had never met someone like Luffy, who was filled with glee and something else he couldn't pinpoint. Maybe innocent. 

 _In the pirate world, there are no innocents._  

The monster's words echoed loudly in his mind. Law's eyes widened, then stared at Luffy's wide smile. 

What if Doflamingo was going to do something to Luffy? No. He wouldn't allow it. Law may had just met the kid but he had no clue of what the pirate world was really like. Right? Law recalled the times whenever Doflamingo would make Luffy do  _weird_  things. Things that seemed normal to others but fucking wrong to Law. 

Luffy knew no better. 

Law didn't understand what was going on yet. But he was going to find out. Finally deciding. Law was going to make sure  _nothing_  happened to Luffy. 

   
 

They talked a lot the next few days. Well, Luffy talked the most, and Law just listened. He learned so much about the younger boy. It took weeks before Law told Luffy about his devil fruit's power. 

Luffy's eyes were lit up, waiting for Law to tell him his ability. And he did. Law almost laughed when Luffy's face scrunched up in confusion. He expected that. Therefore, he showed him by switching to two toys in different spots. 

"That's incredible!" 

"I'm still practicing. Requires a lot of concentration," Law added. 

Luffy looked at his hands. "I should practice too. I haven't done much since arriving here. Back at home, I practiced in the forest with my brothers." 

Brothers? Law thought only Ace was his brother. 

"You have another brother?" 

Then, Luffy's face fell. "Had... Sabo died three years ago." He told Law about Sabo. How he was and how he died? Luffy had cried as he explained. "He was the kindest one—Don't tell Ace. He hates when I say that," Luffy rushed out. 

Law listened to him, but then had to stop. He eyed the alarm clock that was shaped like a pirate boat. It's almost four. Had he really been here for five hours? He had to go before Doflamingo saw him; he'd be coming to see Luffy soon. 

"What's wrong?" Luffy followed his gaze and then frowned. "Do you have to go?" He was always disappointed whenever Law left to go back to his room. 

"Unfortunately, I do." He rose and padded to the direction where the vent was. Luffy tugged on the hem of his shirt to stop him. 

Law looked down. 

"Will you come back?" Luffy asked, a hint of pleading in his tone. Law chuckled, found it amusing that Luffy asked that question every time he was about to leave. It was like he was terrified Law wouldn't return. 

"Do you want me to?" he teased. It was fun messing with Luffy. 

Luffy nodded seriously. "I get really lonely. And I like playing with you." 

Law was well aware. Luffy was an energetic kid who was made for running around and play nonstop, not for being trapped in a room. It was inhumane. He couldn't leave Luffy like that. Just couldn't. 

"I'll come tomorrow." He formed a small smile when Luffy still refused to let go. He added, "I promise." 

Luffy smiled as well, then finally released him. Law left without looking back. 

   
 

Fuck. Law had no idea what went on in the other room. All he knew was that Doflamingo was furious. He was restrained and beaten, and if Law didn't know any better, he assumed that Doflamingo wished it was Luffy that he was torturing. 

He didn't visit Luffy for a week, not until his injuries were semi-healed. So, for the moment, he used his extra time to practice his levitation and teleportation. 

When he did manage to painfully go through the vent and fall down in Luffy's room on Tuesday. Luffy screamed  _Traffy_ , the stupid nickname he had gotten used to. Happy that he could see Law again. Then he demanded to know why Law hadn't visited him. 

Law didn't answer—more like he wouldn't. Instead he hugged Luffy, weakly, then forced himself to walk a few more steps. Law grimaced as he sat on Luffy's bed. His whole body ached; Doflamingo really did a number on him. What had set him off? 

He saw Luffy biting his lip, noting how Law seemed unwell. "Are you hurt? I don't see any injuries." He tried to inspect Law's arm, but it only made the older boy pull down his sleeve. Then he inquired, "What did you do to Doflamingo?" He nearly snapped. 

Luffy frowned. "Nothing—" 

"You're lying! He was pissed off a week ago. What did you do?" As he glared at Luffy, his anger dissipated at the sight of Luffy on the verge of crying. Damn it. He didn't want to make him cry. 

"Luffy—" 

"I didn't do what he wanted..." 

What? 

Law swallowed the lump in his throat. His body trembled in horror. "What did he want you to do?" 

He bit his lips, then lowered his head in shame. "He... He wanted me to kiss him. I didn't want to do that," Luffy whispered. "Ace told me that when you kiss someone, you're supposed to really like them. I don't like Doffy like that. He's  _old_." 

Law snorted, and he felt like he could breathe properly. The bastard didn't do anything to Luffy, which was good news. 

Luffy grasped his arm, prompting Law to cuss in pain. "You're hurt!" 

"I'm fine. Just tired." He kept insisting. Law averted his eyes in disgust. He didn't want Luffy to see the bruises sporting on his wrists. They still hadn't fully faded. The kid was innocent, and Law wanted it to stay like that for a while. 

Pouting, Luffy abruptly wrapped his arms around Law, who winced at the physical contact—not because he hated Luffy touching him, he was used to it by now, but because his skin was so tender. 

"Stop, Luffy." 

Instead of letting go, he tightened his hold. "Shanks told me that when someone is hurt you have to assure them that they're okay, and to hold them. It's supposed to make them feel better." 

Law chuckled upon hearing that silly explanation. He allowed Luffy to continue holding him. It must be nice to believe that nobody could hurt you. "Who's Shanks?" he mused. He hadn't heard that name before. 

"The greatest pirate ever!" 

He snorted. "Thought it was Doffy," he replied sarcastically. 

Luffy shook his head. "He is… but not like Shanks," Luffy confessed. "He saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I would've drowned." He pulled away, grinning at Law. Then began to tell the story of how he met Shanks. 

Law's eyes were getting heavy. He enjoyed hearing Luffy's voice. If only it was possible to be healed upon hearing an angel's voice. Strange? When did Law think of Luffy as an angel? He didn't have much time to ponder as his eyes closed, welcoming slumber. 

   
 

It warm beside him. Law blinked his eyes open, craned his neck to the side and saw Luffy asleep, cuddling him. When did he fall asleep? All Law remembered was leaning against the bed and listening Luffy talk about some story. He admitted he was a bit exhausted more than usual due to using his devil fruit power—but he never expected to pass out in Luffy's bed. 

He had to go back to his room before Doflamingo could catch him. Moving his arms, he found out he couldn't pry them away from Luffy. The boy held him like an octopus. 

Law sighed and settled back. It was dark outside already, there was no moonlight illuminating in the room. Only light source was a rotating shadow lamp that had happy faces carved into it. As Law looked at the wall, staring at the happy faces—only it wasn't—they morphed into wicked smiles every time they rotated. Reminding him of Doflamingo. 

He could just hear him laughing, as if he was in room, taunting him. 

"Mmm… Law," Luffy murmured in his sleep. He had a soft smile. 

Law's head snapped to Luffy, confused. Why did Luffy care so much for him? He was a nobody. Pathetic. Useless. 

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. It should be okay if he stayed over. Law knew the timings when Doflamingo would come by. 

They were safe. For now. 

   
 

It's been officially eight months since he met Luffy, and yet, it felt like they had been friends for a decade. Maybe it sounded selfish, but Law wished Doflamingo left Luffy alone so he could have him to himself. He wouldn't mind suffering more if it was the case. 

Luffy was his best friend, the one person who mattered in Law's life. He wanted to hold him and never let go. 

Lately, he's been having thoughts that have been making him feel guilty. He was starting to believe that if he ever acted upon them… he'd be like Doflamingo. And Law refused to be him. He'd rather die first. 

"You've been quiet lately, Traffy," Luffy said. "Are you mad at me?" 

"No." He tried harder to make a lie when Luffy seemed unconvinced. "Just been tired when climbing back into my room." 

"Oh." Then Luffy got an idea. "I can always go to your—" 

"No!" he shouted. Law refused to let Luffy see his room, his cage. 

"Why?" 

Law couldn't help but glower. "Because it's awful. At least here," his eyes scanned the room, "it's you. I like it here more." 

Luffy made a sad face. "You're lying." Damn. He got good at reading Law. "You're hiding something. Why don't you tell me? I'll listen." 

Clenching his jaw, he uttered out, "Because it's not important, okay? Drop it." He didn't want to talk about his problems to Luffy. That would shatter the nice little bubble he was currently living in, and Law refused to be that guy. Luffy deserved to be happy and free, not be stuck like an animal. Like Law still was. 

"You're not going to say mean things to cast me out, are you?" Law blinked in shock. "Ace used to do that to me because he didn't want me to get hurt," Luffy clarified. "Well, too bad. I'm still going to be around you!" 

Law let out a hollow laugh. This boy was really something else. "I know you are."  _Because_   _I'm_   _all_   _you_   _have_ , he finished mentally. Sadly. 

 


	3. Big Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have somewhat got the idea where I want this story to go, except for the ending. Tell me your thoughts. Also, thanks for the comments, guys! I read them but get nervous when trying to reply. But they really motivate me!

Luffy turned eleven in May. He got a shitload of gifts and cake from Doflamingo. Law watched from the vent, as usual. He noted how Luffy was beyond happy. Still, Law couldn't help but snarl when he saw the monster's hand gently caressing Luffy's nape. 

Later that night, Law snuck into his room. He didn't have a present for Luffy. But it turned out he was wrong. 

"Traffy! You're here," Luffy exclaimed, which prompted Law to hush him. It was late. Any sound could cause someone to come in, and Law couldn't let that happen. 

"Happy birthday, Luffy." He made a small smile before it turned into an ugly frown. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday..." 

Luffy laughed as he hugged him. "Silly, Traffy. You being here is the best gift I could ever have." 

Now, Law hadn't cried in a long time nor had he ever showed tears in his eyes. He had forced himself to remain strong. However, with Luffy clinging to him like he was the most important person in the world, well, it made him emotional. 

Luffy squeaked when Law returned the embrace, a little too hard. He raised his chin so his mouth wouldn't be pressed against Law's shoulder. Luffy couldn't move and as he attempted, he heard quiet sobs from behind him. Instead Luffy rested his head on his shoulder, his lips formed into a thin line, not quite understanding what was going on. 

But he knew that he had to let Law be. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

   
 

Law squinted when he gazed down. Everything was different. Instead of a furniture below, it's Luffy's bed. Law dropped down with ease, no longer being careful to avoid hitting the edges of the wood. 

"Why is the bed over here?" he asked. 

Luffy smiled. "I told Doffy to move everything. You would get hurt coming down... so I made it easier for you." He jumped on the bed, then on him. Law followed Luffy along as he grabbed his hands and proceeded to bounce on the mattress. 

"Thanks," Law murmured, a hint of blush on his cheeks. It would be easier now. 

They both lay down and started telling each other stories. Law preferred hearing Luffy talk. He had a better childhood than him; his past was dark and filled with vengeance, and Law would rather talk about made up tales, heck, even about dissecting a human than his childhood. 

"One day, I'll set sail," Luffy started, "and you'll be my first mate." 

Law snorted. "Why are you the captain?" 

"Because I say so." 

"Lame excuse." 

Luffy shrugged. "I just want you by my side. First mates are usually there for you." 

He took a quick glimpse at Luffy from the corner of his eye before looking back at the ceiling. "Even if I'm not your first mate, I'll always be there for you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy let out a soft sigh, feeling content by Law's words. "I want a swordsman, a musician— Oh, and a cook! Someone to make lots of meat." His mouth watered at the thought of meat surrounding him. 

Law shook his head, affectionately. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was part of Luffy's crew, him as his captain. The thought actually sounded pleasant. 

   
 

They say the fifteenth birthday was supposed to be an important year for a teenager. Yet, it didn't feel like that for Law. Just another year of being trapped with the  _monster_. 

He debated telling Luffy about his special day—he saw no point—then decided  _oh_ _what the hell_. 

Luffy gave him candy and wrapped his arms around him like a snake, exclaiming:  _Happy_   _Birthday!_ Luffy, then told him to close his eyes as he wanted to give him something. Law did what he was told. 

When he felt a fuzzy thing on his hand, he knew what it was. Law let out a low gasp. It's his hat. 

"I see the way you look at the hat. You must really like it, so you can have it," Luffy said when it was clear that Law was speechless. 

Even though the hat belonged to him to begin with, he was still touched that Luffy had given it. "Did you know this was mine? A long time ago," he confessed. It meant a lot to him. It was the only thing that he considered it to be his most prized possession. 

"Really? Oh, wow! No wonder you look at it with a sad face... You should've told me. I would've given it to you back." Luffy seemed hurt. 

Law shrugged. "You really like the hat." 

"I do. But it's not my favorite. I have my own straw hat. Shanks gave it to me. But..." He frowned. "It was left behind in the island. It flew away when I boarded Doffy's ship. I tried to get it back but wasn't allowed to." Luffy remembered crying about it. Doflamingo had promised he'd give him a better-looking hat. He never thought it would be Law's hat, though. 

Law observed his spotted hat, then smirked. "Tell you what," Law started, putting the hat on Luffy's head, "you keep it for now. Protect it for me. And if we one day get out of here, you can give it back to me. Deal?" It was safer with Luffy anyway. If Doflamingo caught him with the hat... he'd be a goner. 

"Yeah!" 

Law used to dread his upcoming birthdays, but now, he didn't seem to mind them. He wasn't alone anymore. 

   
 

There were times when Doflamingo would go on long trips, one to two weeks at most, every few months. Both Law and Luffy wouldn't see him. But recently, he had been starting to leave more and more. No sight at him at all. Law was thrilled. He was probably off defeating enemies to get their territory. 

When Doflamingo was gone, Law didn't hesitate to stay with Luffy through the night. However, Luffy got sick in late fall. Law had assumed it was a simple cold, but when Luffy started to look pale and weak, he knew it wasn't that. It was bad, and with Doflamingo away... there's no telling what would happen next. 

Law stood beside him, checking his forehead. He had no fever, which was a good sign. The cough was the only thing that worried Law. Luffy coughed his lungs out until he had no more air in his system, then kept spitting to the nearby trash can. 

All Law could do was rub his back and watch helplessly.  

"I feel awful…" Luffy said as he wiped his mouth. "What's wrong with me?" 

Law pursed his lips. "I'm not positive but I think you have bronchitis."  

"Broccoli? Gross!" He stared at Law in disgust. "I don't even eat that." 

"Not broccoli! Bronchitis. It's an infection that develops in your lungs," Law explained. "Fuck. For the first time... I wish Doflamingo was here. He could take care of you. I don't have anything to heal you." Law felt useless. What was the point of learning medicine if he couldn't even do anything? 

Luffy shook his head, slowly. "No. Then you wouldn't be next to me—" He coughed. "I never got sick before. This is my first time." He hated the sensation of his body throbbing and his ears pounding. Being sick sucked. Luffy licked his dry lips, then said, "Can you give me water?" 

Law offered him some, carefully helping Luffy sit up. "Drink as much as you can, okay?" He praised when Luffy drank half the glass. "Have you been eating what Vergo has been sending?" Vergo was the one feeding both of them—one of the men Doflamingo trusted most. Law couldn't stand the guy. 

"A little. It's hard swallowing," Luffy admitted. 

Law's lips quirked downwards. "Have you showered?" He looked at the bathroom's door across him—sometimes he couldn't believe Luffy had one and he didn't. Law had to wait for Vergo every time, to either shower or do his business. As Luffy didn't answer, he huffed in annoyance. "You have to shower. Maybe you'll feel a little better. C'mon." He tapped his rubber arm. 

" _No_ ," he whined. "Let me sleep." 

"Luffy," Law's tone came out as a warning, but Luffy wasn't moving. 

The boy whimpered. "Carry me there. I'm too tired." He raised his arms towards Law. "Please," he pleaded with wide eyes, and just like that Law lost. 

Law snorted. He carried Luffy—and he was surprisingly light. "What's next? Do you want me to bathe you?" he joked with a hint of sarcasm. There was a pause from below, then Law rushed out, "No! I'm not bathing you. Do it yourself, Luffy." 

"Law," he whined. 

"No." 

"Please." 

"I said no." 

"What if I drown?" 

"I've seen the tub. You can't." Law placed Luffy on the bathroom's counter, then turned on the faucet. His fingers played with warm water. It's been a while since he had bathe, since he was a kid. 

"Everything is ready. Just wait a few minutes to let the water fill up the tub—" 

"Put bubbles!" Luffy exclaimed. He pointed to the purple bottle beside Law. 

Raising an eyebrow, Law glanced at the product. "Seriously?" Luffy nodded, smiling. Law obeyed. He watched the bubbles form. It seriously looked fun to go in, but Law wasn't going to do that. He wasn't a kid, not anymore. 

Luffy coughed, lasting a good five seconds. "T-Traffy, bathe with me. I'm too weak to wash my hair and back." He pouted. 

Okay, Law believed that. Sighing in defeat, he agreed, "Fine. But no splashing, or I'm out." It shouldn't be a problem. Doflamingo was not coming back today, and not only that but Luffy seemed like he would pass out in the tub. Damn it. Everything about this was awkward. 

Both stripped their clothes and enter the water. Law had never been so happy for bubbles; he was self-conscious with his body. He sat cross-legged, and Luffy copied him. The water reached up to his chest while Luffy by his shoulders. 

It felt soothing. Law almost closed his eyes in relaxation, almost, until it dawned to him that he shouldn't even be doing that. He shook his head and started scrubbing himself. The faster he was done, the faster he and Luffy could get out. 

But it seemed Luffy had other plans, as he was splashing Law. "The water feels nice! Here, try it!" Law's face and hair got wet. He scowled and glared at Luffy, who didn't notice that Law was getting annoyed, instead continued splashing him. 

"Would you—Stop it!" Law barked. He yelped when his back touched the cold wall. He must've moved to the edge when Luffy began attacking him. Luffy burst into laughter, and just as Law was about to scream at him, he suddenly coughed and wheezed. 

Law momentarily forgot that he was sick. 

"Are you okay?" Law rushed to his side. Guilt washed over him in not being able to help Luffy. 

"Mmm..." Luffy only said. He rested his chin on the tub, arms sticking out and touching the floor. Looked like he was out of energy; he overdid it. 

Law frowned. It saddened him to see Luffy in such a deprived state. He needed to rest, not play around. 

"I just wanted you to have fun with me," he mumbled. "You kept worrying and not smiling. Didn't like it."  

Law's eyebrows furrowed, then it clicked. Luffy wanted Law to smile. Luffy planned this from the very beginning. "You idiot," he said it, fondly. "How am I supposed to smile when you're sick?" 

"Easy. Like this." Luffy gave him a wide smile, then went back to groaning. 

"Only you." Law washed Luffy's hair. "Look, if you get better, I'll smile more, okay?" He would still do it anyway, but he wanted Luffy to say  _he'll get better_. "Promise me." 

"I'll get better!" 

Now that made Law smile. 

They finished bathing. Law carried Luffy back to his bed. He had to help him change—which was still awkward. Then he covered him with a blanket. Law lay next to Luffy. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Luffy asked. "Ace would tell me whenever I'm sick." 

So Law told him a story about a boy who was dying but survived, yet, still felt like he was dying. Then along the way he met a new friend, going in many adventures and beating up bad pirates. 

Luffy fell asleep halfway in Law's story. Coughing here and there. 

Law gazed at him, grasping onto the sheets. He wished Doflamingo would come back already, not giving a damn on what would happen to him. 

   
 

Three days later, Luffy wasn't in his room. Or for another week. And Law threw a fit. He punched the walls, picked a fight with Vergo—a first time—and ripped books apart. He destroyed what was remained in his room. Where was Luffy?

When Doflamingo eyed at the mess, then at Law, he snarled. 

"Fuck you!" the teen screamed and even flipped him off. 

   
 

Luffy finally returned to his room. He hated being stuck in the hospital. He had been surprised that Doflamingo wanted him to stay there for a while to make sure he was all better. 

He turned to Doffy, and as Luffy looked closely he noticed scratched marks on his face. "What happened to your face? Did you get in a fight with a cat?" 

Doflamingo scoffed. "Yes. A very annoying  _cat_ that I wish to get rid of." He didn't have his usual trademark grin, rather, he was glowering. 

Luffy tilted his head, then suggested, "Maybe you should try being nice to the cat." 

"That'll be the day." He patted Luffy's hair before leaving. 

The boy watched him go. He wondered why Doflamingo was acting different. Oh well. Maybe he was tired. 

Luffy decided to wait for Law later. But he never came by. Or the next following days. Staring at the vent, Luffy bit his lips, debating if he should check on Law. The teen would always come see him, and if he didn't, he would notify him. Something was wrong. Luffy knew it deep down. 

He had promised Law that he would never go to his room. But it was an emergency. Luffy needed to go find him, therefore he stretched his arms and crawled inside the vent. He smiled as he saw light at the end. He crawled faster. 

The smile was gone upon seeing Law's bruised body. "Law!" Luffy jumped down. His eyes welled with tears. "What happened to you?" He panicked. Law's face was barely visible and purple bruises scattered across his torso. His shirt was ripped. "Who hurt you!" Luffy demanded to know. 

"L-Luffy?" Law groaned, craning his head to glance at the boy. He couldn't move. "You're okay..." To his shock, Law’s lips curved into a soft smile. "I'm glad you're safe." 

"Who cares about me! Who did this to you?" he growled, tears falling down now. Couldn't Law see that he was injured? 

Law didn't answer him, more like couldn't. He had thought he was imagining Luffy. His head and ribs were killing him. All he could do was grab Luffy's arm and pull him down, enveloping him in a tight hug. It made Law wince but he kept doing it. 

Luffy stilled before doing the same, except gentle. He liked being near Law, to feel his warmth and smell his scent. It reminded Luffy of the forest where he grew up.

As Luffy pulled away enough to look at Law, whose eyes were half-lidded—either from pain or tiredness, Luffy didn't know. "You look like you're dying. You need to go to a doctor... I need to get you help—" Luffy didn't get to finish when a hand pressed on the back of his head and pushed him forward. 

His lips met with Law's.  


	4. Each Other's First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe two more chapters and it's over! I was debating of putting more chapters but decided nah. I want to finish this story before I do another one. Still don't know how to make the ending. Notes about about this chapter, Luffy is 14 and Law 18 in the middle; also romance. And the next chapter is not heartwarming, saying it now. 
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated!

_Two years later_  

Arms and limbs floated around the blue dome, Luffy's head was on his palm. The boy snickered every time Law threw him in mid-air and caught him. Law had mastered controlling the size and time of the blue dome—to a certain extend. He couldn't do it more than fifteen minutes without his body feeling drained. Perhaps with more practice he could.  

"I'm still amazed you don't freak out about this," Law mused. 

"Why would I? This is fun!" 

Law rolled his eyes, but a smile was there. He could feel his body getting tired already. "I'm almost at my time limit. Time to put you back." Luffy pouted as Law assembled him back together. As he stood whole in front of him, Law was still surprised that Luffy had grown a couple of inches. It seemed like yesterday he was just a little, short kid. 

"You're getting good at using your devil fruit," Luffy said. 

"Been practicing for a couple of years now," Law replied, then sat on the bed, feeling a wave of drowsiness. "I'm going to take a nap," he yawned, "wake me up if anything." He shut his eyes, barely hearing Luffy's words before he fell asleep. 

Luffy pursed his lips, disappointed that Law slept again. He had been doing that a lot lately.  

Law snored lightly, chest going up and down in a calm rhythm. Whenever he saw him lying on the bed like that, Luffy couldn't help but think back to when he saw Law wounded for the first time. 

 _Luffy broke away from Law, his back hitting against the wall. His heart was acting weird and he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was choking. He touched his lips—Why the hell were they tingling? And more importantly, why did Law kiss him?_  

 _He was so confused._  

 _Law groaned in pain, causing Luffy to stop his thoughts. He watched the way his eyes fluttered closed. Luffy's heart ached at the sight of his best friend injured. What the hell happened to him? Luffy had been beaten up before, been bruised and tortured; and this was it. Someone hurt Law._  

 _Gently, he touched Law's wrist, caressing his swelling skin. Luffy sniffled. Why didn't he ever tell him?_  

 _"You're an idiot,_ _Traffy_ _," Luffy murmured. He wiped away his tears before narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to protect you. I'm going to get stronger so no one can hurt you again," he vowed. "When I find out who did this... they'll pay."_  

 _Luffy left the room and headed to his. He wasn't going to tell Law anything. He couldn't. Luffy had promised not to go to Law's room, and he broke it. And he couldn't tell_ _Doflamingo_ _anything because Law made him swear not to. Therefore, it was best to not mention it. He just hoped Law wouldn't._  

 _His lips were still twitching—no matter how many times he bit them—it wouldn't stop._  

 _It had been a while until Law saw Luffy again. The bruises had already faded, but if Luffy gazed closely he could see the marks. Now it made sense when Law was gone... The beatings had been going on for a long time._  

 _"What's wrong?" Law asked._  

 _"Why didn't you come? I got worried," he lied._  

 _"I was sick. Probably got what you had. I'm all better now." Law gave Luffy a small, strained smile. Luffy's eyes widened, then he swallowed. He couldn't believe that Law was lying. He didn't remember that Luffy went to go see him._  

 _Deep down he was mildly disheartened that Law didn't remember the kiss. Maybe it was better this way._  

 _Luffy forced a laugh. "I'm glad you're here now!" He hugged him. "I missed you."_  

 _Instead of returning the embrace, Law patted his head. "Me too. So, what have you been doing while I was away?" He laughed as Luffy started to ramble about food._  

Luffy wasn't aware that he was rubbing his lips with his finger as he recalled that incident. He couldn't forget about it. It had been always on his mind. It was his first kiss, after all. 

He let out an annoyed sigh. Then he stared at Law's sleeping form. Luffy had never noticed his features before. Law's skin was darker than his, he had a chiseled jawline—It dawn to Luffy that Law also had grown greatly the last few years, and he never realized. 

His heart was doing that weird pulsing again. Why was it doing that? Luffy blushed when it registered to him that he was gawking at Law nonstop. He shook his head and went to find something to munch on. He was probably hungry. 

   
 

Doflamingo scowled as he grabbed Law's chin, nails digging into his skin, and making him turn towards him. "You're not even fun anymore. Your eyes are dead, like a corpse," he scoffed. "Where's your willpower, Law? Did I already break you? Thought you were a challenge." 

 _You're not worth it,_  Law mentally snapped. He stopped fighting a long time ago. It wasn't because he cared about what happened to him, but he cared when Luffy saw his battered body. All those times he would cry and ask him over and over again  _if he was okay_. Law didn't want to seem weak to him, thus he stopped fighting with Doflamingo. 

He simply shrugged, and it angered Doflamingo. He released Law in sharp, rough move. 

"You're nothing more than a used-up toy. I'd throw you away if I didn't need you." He padded towards the door. "Doesn't matter to me. I have a better toy to play with soon," Doflamingo said with a cruel chuckle. 

Law's mouth parted in horror. No, no, no. He couldn't be talking about Luffy, could he? Before Law could say anything to the monster, the door slammed shut. 

When he saw Luffy later that night, he was relieved that nothing happened to him. But it was only a matter a time that Doflamingo would. 

   
 

They continued practicing their powers. Luffy was getting stronger. Law taught him how to spar since he had a bit of experience in that field. But it turned out that Luffy didn't need it. He could kick Law's ass. 

"Who the fuck taught you how to fight?" 

"My brothers. And my grandpa. He would hit me with his  _fists of love_! It hurt every time!" Luffy rubbed his head, as if he imagined the pain. Oh yeah. Luffy's grandpa was a marine. Law remembered the stories: his crazy grandpa would leave him in the forest to fend for himself. What an insane family? 

"I could teach you," Luffy offered. "I know some awesome tricks." 

Law huffed in amusement. "Sure. Show me what you got." Then Luffy pounced on him, easily taking Law down. 

   
 

Luffy had begun to catch glimpses of Law whenever he'd sit where the sunlight landed on. He looked stunning. Luffy rubbed his hand over his heart to soothe it, not like it was going to work, never did. 

It was sometimes hard to ignore the feeling. It took a bit of time for Luffy to realize that he liked Law. As in more than a friend should. 

So Luffy had done something, not told, but showed it. 

Luffy got on his tippi-toes and kissed Law awkwardly on the lips. He didn't expect to be pushed away. "What are you doing?" Law hissed, grasping him onto his shoulders. His face was bright red, not from anger, but from something else. 

"Kissing you," Luffy stated the obvious. 

"Why?" he demanded. 

"Because I like you." 

"You don't even know what it's like to like someone," he said bitterly. Law let go and turned away from him. "You don't even have a chance to... not when you only see me here." He sighed. "Trust me, Luffy. You don’t wanna like me—" Law gasped when his body was whirled around until his eyes locked with Luffy's determined eyes. 

"I like you!" Luffy declared. "My hearts gets all crazy whenever I see you, and when you smile it's the happiest moment for me. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to like someone, because I like you! You can be all grumpy about it, but it won't change a damn thing on how I feel about you." Luffy was panting by the time he was done, his face was the same color as Law's. 

Law stood in his hold, speechless. He had never seen this side of Luffy. He was always bubbly and incredibly naive. But this boy in front of him was fierce and stubborn. Law would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

"Luffy..." was all he could say. 

"Don't push me away," Luffy whispered, broken. 

Law didn't. He slowly cupped Luffy's cheek, wiping the tears that managed to fall, with his thumb. "I won't." It was a promise. And he kissed him, slow. 

This was the start of something that both boys were looking forward to. 

   
 

They were on the bed. Luffy was between his boyfriend's legs, his back on his chest, humming as he played with the strings from the blanket. Law had his hand on his hair, stroking and playfully tugging it. 

"Traffy?" 

"Hmm." 

Law stopped his actions once Luffy asked, "We're never getting out of here, are we?" 

He licked his lips, thinking carefully his next words. "Why do you say that?" They talked about the adventures they'd have together if they ever left the place, but it was all talk. Law knew, Luffy didn't—however, now he seemed to be aware. 

"I asked Doflamingo—" Law smirked at the monster's name. Luffy had stopped calling him  _Doffy_  a while back, kept insisting that it was a silly nickname now. "—if I can leave either with him... or on my own." 

Law's smirk dropped. When did he ask this? Law didn't know, and he usually kept an eye on Luffy when Doflamingo went to see him. Maybe he saw him more and Law had no idea. He had to be more alert from now on. 

"Oh, and what did he say?" 

Luffy looked crestfallen, prompting Law to kiss his forehead, encouraging him to continue. 

"He said  _not for a long time_ ," he replied, the exact words Doflamingo used. "I didn't like the way it sounded. Like he was dead serious. And the thing is, I want to leave. I want to set sail with you. I don't like being away from you." Luffy shifted until he was lying on top of Law, both locking gaze. "I want to go." 

Law felt a lump stuck in his throat. What could he tell Luffy? That they couldn't leave? How? More lies? He didn't have the heart to do it. 

"And we will, but not yet. Let's think on a plan later, okay?" It was the only thing Law could come up with. 

Luffy nodded, smiling, then leaned to kiss him. He trusted Law with all his heart. 

   
 

Months went by quick. But to Luffy and Law, it felt eternal. They hadn’t gone far—Law kept protesting—only kissing and a few touches here and there. Luffy liked running his fingers on his skin, feeling his toned muscles that he didn't know Law had. 

"Why do you have muscles and I don't?" 

Law snorted. "'Cause I'm not made out of rubber, like you." 

"How did you get them anyway?" 

"I work out." He shrugged. "You can come up with a lot of things when you're stuck in a room." 

Luffy muttered  _true_. His hand then slid underneath Law's shirt. 

"Don't, Luffy," Law said as he caught his hand. 

"Why not?" He frowned. "I want to touch you. Nothing wrong with that." 

 _For you, maybe!_  Law screamed internally. "Because I don't want to take off my shirt," he lied. 

Suddenly, Luffy discarded his shirt somewhere on the floor. "There, your turn!" 

It wasn't a contest! 

Law blew out a huff, then did the same. He didn't feel self-conscious anymore. Then, they both observed each other. Law knew Luffy didn't have muscles, but his torso was thin—not too much—and soft. He reall wanted to—No! Bad Law. 

"Wow! You're built!" He straddled him on his thighs and began to touch him from his collarbone to his abdomen. 

"I'm not," Law argued, "and quit touching me like that." He squirmed a bit. 

"You hate it?" Luffy pouted. 

Shit. He felt his cheeks growing hot. "I-I don't. But this is making me feel  _weird_." 

Luffy tilted his head. "Oh!" And Law didn't like the sound of that. "You're arused, huh?" 

How the fuck did Luffy know that word? "First of all, it's aroused, dumbass." He couldn't ignore not correcting him. "Second, where did you learn that?" 

"From Ace!" Luffy beamed. "He was going through... p-puberty?" When Law nodded that he was right, he smiled. "He talked about girls and how guys get really excited. He told me a few things." 

"And you failed to mention this why?" 

"I found it stupid so I forgot about it. But I remembered and now I have a boyfriend to do stuff with." 

"If I ever meet your brother, I'm going to smack the shit out of him for telling you perverted things at young age." 

Luffy laughed. "That'd be nice. Not hitting Ace but meeting him. You would like him." 

"Doubt it," Law joked. Then he changed the subject. "Are you sure you want to do  _more_?" 

"Why would that be a problem? I love you." The fact that Luffy said it so easily was astonishing.  

Everything seemed to slow for Law. He was shocked, before it changed into disbelief. "Why? How can you love me? I don't deserve it." Fuck. Now he was crying. He covered his eyes with his forearm. He couldn't look Luffy in the eye. 

Luffy pried his arm away and held Law's face with his hands. "Don't say that,  _Law_ ," Luffy said his real name, finally. It made Law's breath hitch. He wrapped his arms around Luffy and smashed their lips together. 

The older teen rolled them so Luffy was underneath him and he was on top. He pulled away, saliva slightly connecting. Luffy's heart wouldn't calm down, and as he stared at Law, he could see why. 

"Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable," he urged. Then his hands were all over Luffy; it felt surreal that he was touching him. He tried so hard to rid of ugly thoughts years ago, but we Luffy there in the flesh, it seemed to come out. 

Law wasn't inexperienced—as much as he hated to admit it—but he didn't know how to do it the right way. He was used to it rough and fast, which was not exactly good for anyone, especially a virgin. Law wouldn't want Luffy to suffer like he had when he lost his. It was painful. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Luffy uttered out, "I trust you, Law. You won't hurt me." His lips quirked up into a lazy smile. 

Gulping, Law nodded. "Do you have lube? Like oil or lotion, or something," he clarified when Luffy looked confused. "It's so it won't hurt you." 

Luffy paused before he stretched his arm to grab something on the counter. "This is hand lotion. Is that fine?" 

Law kissed his nose. "Perfect." He took off Luffy's shorts and boxers. He wasn't hard, yet. But Law could fix that. Stroking him, he smirked in delight as Luffy made whining noises. "Spread your legs a bit." 

"Don't stop. But this feels strange," Luffy blurted out. "How can people even like this?" 

Law chuckled. "It's only natural. It's your first time." He poured lube onto his fingers, then inserted a finger inside. Luffy's whole body tensed, his back arched. Just when he was about to close his legs, Law stopped him. 

"Don't or it'll hurt more. Keep your legs open." Luffy bit his lips, trying to do what he said. "It'll get better." He moved his finger around for a bit and then added another one. Law would make sure Luffy was stretched enough. 

Luffy groaned. It wasn't a bad feeling. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt something inside, a pleasure sensation coursing through his body. "L-Law!" he stuttered. He closed his eyes tightly, moaning when Law continued hitting that spot. 

He whined when Law pulled his fingers out. Then he opened his eyes as something big entered him, very slow. The pain was back. Luffy grunted and wiggled around. Law's tongue ran down his neck to distract him. It worked. Luffy moaned. It didn’t take long before they were joined. Law had to take a couple of breaths to control himself. 

Luffy couldn't help but giggle and hug Law. "You're in me," he pointed out the obvious. Law really wanted to smack him; leave it to Luffy to be joking at a time like this. Nevertheless, it brought joy to him. 

He moved once Luffy adjusted to him. Law had never fucked anyone, thought he never would after everything he went through. But as he thrust into Luffy, it was like he was whole again, given another chance. A chance he didn't want to let go. He loved Luffy. 

Both came easily. Luffy screamed and scratched Law's back. Law panted, sweat had formed on his chest. He pulled out, then grimaced at the mess—something that had stuck to him whenever he saw his own semen. He remembered all those times he was left sticky until it dried on his skin. It was disgusting. Shaking his head, he didn't want to think about that now. 

Instead Law rested beside a smiling Luffy. He clung onto Law. Both naked and sweaty. 

Law's lips curved into a small smile. He exhaled, content. "I love you, Luffy." Then he was attacked by pecks of kisses on his face. Cute. 

   
 

They would have sex at night. It was the only time no one would come in for sure. Law wasn't going to risk it in the afternoon. Now that he knew that Doflamingo would do surprise visits to Luffy. 

Law made a habit of watching Luffy sleep. He would mumble his name sometimes. It was adorable. He just wanted to protect him from everything and anyone. 

He was going to find a way to escape, with Luffy by his side, he swore. 

   
 

On a Saturday afternoon, when Law sneaked into Luffy's room. He saw Luffy sitting on the chair, staring at the wall, spooked. It sent warning bells in Law's head. 

"Luffy, did something happen?" 

"Nothing," he lied, and Law knew it. Maybe it was all the times his lips moved towards the edge. Either way, he was caught. 

"Tell me." 

"I don't want you to get mad..." 

Sighing, Law assured, "I could never be mad at you. So please tell me." He got on both knees so Luffy could look at him. 

"Doflamingo pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me," Luffy said, voice low. 

Law's heart clenched, feeling sick to the stomach. "Did he do anything to you?" He grasped the boy's knee without realizing. 

"No," he admitted. "He straddled me—And I hated it!" Luffy snarled. "I wanted to punch him. I was really close to it." He calmed down when Law held him in his arms.  _This is where I belong. With Law_ , Luffy thought. 

"What happened after that?" 

"He got really angry. Yelled at me. I thought he was going hurt me but he didn't. He left pissed off." Luffy let out an exasperated sigh. "I never seen him like that." 

"I have," Law confessed. 

Luffy pushed Law away. He gaped, as if it finally dawned to him—something that he had been wondering for years. "He was the one hurting you, wasn't he?" Luffy ran his hand through his black hair. "Answer me!" he demanded. 

"Yes." 

Luffy's eyes watered, not believing that was the  _secret_ Law had been hiding. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I talked about him like nothing all this time... and he was the one hurting you." 

"Yes," he echoed, seemingly ashamed. "I didn't want to worry you. You were fond of him." 

"Not anymore! That asshole," Luffy cussed. "We have to get out of here, Law." 

"I know, I know. But I can't come up with anything I haven't already thought of." He grabbed Luffy's hand. "He's powerful. But I swear on my life we will get out of here. Trust me." 

Luffy placed his forehead on Law's. "I do." Law nuzzled his face and laced their fingers together. 

They were like that for a few minutes. They needed the closeness of one another. The reassurance. 

"You're the only one allowed to touch me," Luffy whispered, a hint of authority in his tone. 

"Am I?" Law hummed in amusement. "The same applies to me then. Only I can have my hands on you." 

"Well, well. Isn't this a touching scene," a menacing voice said, followed by clapping. Law stood over Luffy, protectively. "I knew something was going on, but I didn't know it was  _this_." He glared at them behind his red shades. 

"Doflamingo," Law growled. 

"Looks like you're not a corpse, after all. I found out what gives you life." He eyed Luffy and licked his lips, then he moved his fingers, activating his devil fruit's power. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending though... How did you like the chapter?


	5. Marked and Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this a bit longer but couldn't. Oh well. One more chapter though! Don't know how to end it... Anyways, this chapter is sad though. I warned you guys that something was going to happen. I picked Luffy since Law had suffered tremendously already.
> 
> Comments are welcome and extremely motivated!

"I can't move!" Luffy screamed. He was barely able to move his head so he could gaze at Law. With wide eyes, he cried when Law was coiled in strings. Blood dripped down his hands. "What are you doing to him? Stop it!" 

Doflamingo scoffed and chose to ignore the younger boy. "You know, I should really slice you for this, Law." He glared at him and tightened the strings. 

Law refused to show pain. Instead he held his chin high and endured it, then taunted, "Do it. But you won't live forever without my help!" He gritted his teeth as he felt a cut forming on his shoulder. At least he was standing. It'd be a pain if he was tied to a chair. 

Luffy was crying, feeling hopeless. Law turned to him and mouthed _everything is going to be okay_. Luffy wanted to shake his head but couldn't. He was lying. There was no way they were going to be safe now that Doflamingo knew about them. 

"Such fire in you," he remarked, lips twisting upwards. Then he looked at Luffy, who was still trying to break free. "I treated you like a prince... and this is how you repay me, Luffy?" He sauntered to him, much to Law's horror. 

"I never asked to be here! I want to go back home!" he hissed. "You kidnapped me!" Luffy knew that now. Law had explained it to him back then, but he was in denial, well, not anymore. "I hate you—" He didn't finish as Doflamingo's hand clutched his throat. 

"Bastard!" Law growled. "Get your hand off of him!" 

Luffy grunted. "I'm not afraid of you. You're nothing but a mean pirate.  _Shanks_ is way better than you." That was the wrong thing say because suddenly his body could move again, except he was hauled up against his will. Luffy tried to pry his hand away; it was starting to hurt. A normal human's throat would've been crushed, but his rubber body was keeping him from death. 

"Shanks? The Yonko?" Doflamingo demanded, shaking him a bit. 

"I-I don't know what that means." And neither did Law. 

Doflamingo dropped him. 

Luffy wasted no time in rushing to Law. Just as he was about to reach him, to touch him, his body froze and then moved on his own. "What's going on?" His body spun around and began to take steps towards Doflamingo. 

Law panicked. Every time he attempted to raise his arms, cuts were made in his flesh. He had no choice but to beg now. "Please don't hurt him!" Fuck. Law's eyes were narrowed and misty with unshed tears. "I'll do whatever you want... Just leave Luffy out of this. He's innocent." 

Cold-hearted laughter echoed the room. "Oh, Law. What did I tell? In this world, there are no innocents." His eyes returned to the boy, then he ordered, "Strip and get on the bed." 

Luffy tried his hardest to stop himself, but as he slipped his red vest off, he knew the worst was coming. "L-Law..." Luffy trailed off, voice thick with tears. He crawled on the bed and unzipped his shorts. 

Now Law's cheeks were trailed with tears. He closed his eyes, then reopened them. He couldn't close them, not with Luffy looking only at him. Rage and guilt washed over him; his chest kept heaving and his breath produced rough pants. He wanted to murder Doflamingo. He had felt this once in his life and it was after he killed Corazon...and now it was because of what he was about to do to Luffy. 

Doflamingo hovered over him. He put his slimy hand on Luffy's face, rubbing his thumb on his lower lip. Luffy craned his neck, avoiding his touch. Big mistake. His body shifted on his own: lying back on his elbows and his legs spread. Almost like an invitation. Only it wasn't. 

The monster chuckled, half-amused. "Don't worry. I'll make your first time special." He got between his legs, getting comfortable. 

Luffy didn't notice since he was still stuck in his words. He blinked in confusion. As he was about to say something—Law let out a hysterical laugh. 

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, glancing at the older teen. Law's head was lolled back as he continued to laugh like a crazy madman. It irritated Doflamingo. "What's so damn funny? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He moved away from Luffy to eye at Law, then took a couple of steps near him. 

His laughs slowed, and Doflamingo growled when he saw Law smirk, just like the old days. "I think it's funny what you just said." Law shook his head, the pain in his body had gone numb by now. "...Because you're too late. I already took his virginity!" he roared. 

The room stilled. Suddenly, both boys felt their bodies weakened by sudden pressure. Law knew too well what was overwhelming him: Conqueror's Haki. He had only seen and heard about it, but to feel was a completely different thing. 

Luffy's eyes widened, gasping at the power. He had seen Ace do something similar a long time ago, however, it was nothing compared to Doflamingo's level. Still, Luffy narrowed his eyes and kept his sight on him. He's not afraid. 

Law groaned. His head was throbbing, and it was a bit difficult to keep his head up. "L-Luffy," he muttered. Luffy immediately looked his way, the only thing he could do. 

Doflamingo's lips turned into a snarl. "Don't worry about him. Law's going to be just fine," he climbed on the bed, like a predator ready to attack his prey, "but you won't be, Luffy." 

Luffy opened his mouth to argue—but suddenly his lips were attacked by Doflamingo's. It was the worst taste Luffy had ever had in his life. The taste of strong, bitter alcohol. 

"No! Get the fuck away from him!" Law thrashed around, his clothes shredding and limbs getting multiple gashes. But he didn't care. "Luffy!" 

Luffy bit the monster's lips and then called for Law. Everything happened so fast. Law was raised mid-air before he was sent flying to the wall, his head colliding with the surface, then everything going dark. 

   
 

Something wet startled Law from his slumber, even though he was unconscious. How long was he out? He sat upright and touched the droplet from his cheek. It was blood. Law gasped and started to lightly pat the back of his head. He could feel a swelling at the side—Wait, Luffy! He's in trouble. 

Law climbed to his feet, ready to go through the vent… only it was sealed shut. There was no way to break it. 

"Damn it!" Law banged the wall. "Luffy! Can you hear me!" It was stupid. No way he could. The rooms were far from each other even if they were next doors. Fuck! He had to do something. Luffy needed him. The last thing he recalled was Luffy screaming because Doflamingo abruptly kissed him. 

What could he do? He scanned the room, desperately trying to find anything to break the vent. Nothing. Law's breath hitched, then turned into gasps. He couldn't fucking breathe. He hadn't realized that he was crying out of frustration. 

Never in his life had Law felt so worthless. 

Law dried his eyes, roughly. And for a moment, he stared at his hands, his palms. An idea came into his head, one he had never tried before. He could try switching himself with something Luffy's room. He had never thought of it before, found it impossible, really. It was worth a try now. 

Closing his eyes, Law exhaled and then concentrated. " _Room_." The whole room formed a blue dome, but he needed to make it bigger in order to reach Luffy's place. It was going to be hard because Law's limit had been only the size of a regular room. Too much and it could weaken him. Yet, he was going to do it. For Luffy's sake. 

His nose scrunched up as he focused, extending the dome. Then he did. He could sense Luffy with his Room. He opened his eyes, then Law moved his fingers as he said, "Shambles." He vanished from his room, leaving behind a random stuffed animal in his place. 

The switch  _worked_. 

Law was back in Luffy's room, and the first thing he heard was small sobs. "Luffy!" He saw the boy burrowed underneath sheets, his body hidden from plain sight. Law climbed onto the bed, the action startled Luffy as he writhed. 

"No!" Luffy kicked Law, unknowingly, and then tried to crawl away. He cried when he was forced upright—pain rushed through his waist and backside. Luffy let out streams of tears. 

"Hey, hey. It's me, Luffy. Traffy, remember?" Law placed his hands on his cheeks, frantically trying to wipe his tears away. "I'm here." Luffy cried harder. He closed his eyes and let Law whisper soothing words into his ears. 

Law didn't put his arms around him. It could be a bad idea since Luffy's body was trembling from the trauma. 

They didn't talk for a while. Luffy simply rested his forehead against Law's chest, hearing his heartbeat and thinking  _he's_ _really here_. Law had his head down, scanning Luffy's covered body. The only thing he could see was red marks around his nape where Doflamingo strangled him. 

Boldly, Law caressed his nape. He felt Luffy stilled only for a second before nuzzling back to Law.  

"I'm sorry," Law uttered. "It's my fault... He did that because of me—" 

"Don't," Luffy said, narrowing his eyes to him. "Nothing is your fault." Then he sighed and pulled away. "It was going to happen anyway, Traffy. He told me. He told me  _everything_." He clutched onto the sheet wrapped around him, covering himself, even though there was nothing else to hide. "He brought me for that reason only," he said with a hint of disgust. "Y-You were right. I-I should've listened to you in the beginning. I begged him to stop. I was so much in pain." 

This time Law enveloped him in a hug, letting the boy weep. He said nothing. All Law could do was grit his teeth and try not to cry as well. One of them needed to be strong for the other. He briefly stared at the ceiling before back to Luffy. 

"I was merely a _toy_..." 

 _Like me_ , Law thought sadly. 

"Let me see your body—" 

"No!" Luffy hissed, then he frowned when Law looked hurt. "I-I can't. I don't want you to see me like this..." 

"Weak, pathetic, and filthy," Law replied in a quiet tone. "I know how you feel, Luffy." He lifted his shirt up to reveal barely-healing bruises on his torso. "He did it to me, too." 

Luffy let out a small gasp. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He squeezed his eyes shut, as if hoping everything was all just a bad dream. 

"How could I?" He cupped Luffy's cheeks with his hands. "I didn't want you to look at me differently." He kissed his tears away. "But now that you know... do you?" 

Luffy shook his head, vehemently. "I don't, Law," he promised. "You'll always be strong to me!" 

At that, Law's lips turned upwards into a sorrowed smile. "Same applies to me, Luffy. Nothing will ever change the way I see you. Remember that." One of his hands roamed down onto the sheet. "May I take a look at you? I need to make sure you're not badly hurt." 

He could see that Luffy didn't want to do it. The way his hands trembled when he finally let go of the death grip that he had onto the sheets. Law removed it, and when he did, he knew now why Luffy was strongly against it. 

Underneath the sheets he was naked and messy and covered with massive bruises of several sizes. Law covered his mouth with his hand, he wanted to throw up. Doflamingo went overboard. He really tortured Luffy. There were bite marks that broke flesh: on his neck, collarbone, chest. 

"Do..." Law cleared his throat. He didn't want to sound broken in front of Luffy. "Do you feel pain anywhere else? Don't lie. I need to know the truth." God. He felt so stupid for asking the obvious. 

"My back hurts a lot. It hurts to lie down," Luffy admitted. 

"Okay. Turn around for me." 

Luffy did as he was told—then Law fucking lost it when he saw something that made his skin crawl. 

"What did he do to you!" A symbol of Doflamingo's jolly roger was branded on Luffy's upper back: the smiley face being crossed out. "H-He," Law sobbed, "marked you." His fingers gently touched his back but pulled away when Luffy yelped. "He marked you as his  _slave_." Luffy's back was swollen and bright pink. 

Upon hearing that, Luffy cried again. "Please don't tell me that... I wanted to be  _free_. Not owned," his voice cracked. "Now I'll never be a pirate like Shanks or Ace. My dream won’t ever come true." Both held each other for comfort. 

Law was never branded. So why was Luffy? This wasn't fair. 

"We're getting out of here," Law breathed. "I don't care what happens anymore. We're leaving, Luffy. Even if we die trying." 

Luffy sniffled. "W-When?" 

"Tonight." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
